Aniversário da Sogra
by Ninfadora Aluada -.O
Summary: Férias. Lily deixa escapar que é aniversário da sua mãe. Tiago, como bom Maroto, vê um plano nisso.


**Aniversário da Sogra**

**Sinopse: **Férias da Páscoa. Lily deixa escapar no Expresso de Hogwarts que é aniversário de sua mãe. Tiago vê um plano na história, como um bom maroto.

Lily estava absorta em pensamentos olhando pela janela do Expresso de Hogwarts. Ouvia uma voz falando-lhe a cabeça, mas não sabia se era o mundo real ou o mundo dos sonhos que a chamava.

- Lily Evans, eu estou falando com você – a voz de Vick a sobressaltou – Nossa, Marte é bonito?

- Por que a pergunta? – Lily a olhou como se ela fosse uma marciana.

- Porque pelo número de vezes que eu te chamei você parecia estar bem longe daqui – a morena respondeu, dando um meio sorriso – Ou seus pensamentos podiam muito bem estar na cabine do lado...

- Cabine do lado? – Lily ouviu a algazarra que se sucedia. Estava abafada pela parede, mas era alta – ah, não! Por que você não me chamou antes? Eu tenho que vigiar as cabines!

- Era o que eu estava tentando avisar e... – Vick falava sozinha, pois Lily já havia corrido a porta e saído – Deixa pra lá.

- Será que uma vez na vida vocês podiam parar de tentar me descabelar – Lily adentrou a cabine, suspirando cansada – eu estava quase dormindo. Pelo menos hoje, sim meninos?

Os marotos se entreolharam surpresos. A monitora certinha estava cansada?

- Qual é gente – Lily sentou-se entre Sirius e Remo – Eu sou mortal sabia? Eu me canso, eu me engano, eu me apai...

- Você _o quê? – _Tiago tinha os olhos arregalados, num misto de desconfiança e surpresa – Digam que eu ouvi errado...

- Mas então, senhorita Lily "mortal" Evans – Sirius arrumou qualquer coisa para dizer – O que vai fazer nessa semana?

- Aturar a praga da minha irmã – a ruiva respondeu revirando os olhos – E não vou poder usar magia para organizar a festa da minha mãe, porque minha querida irmãzinha vai dar chilique!

- É aniversário da sua mãe? – Tiago perguntou, parecendo repentinamente interessado. Seguiu-se outra pergunta quando Lily confirmou a primeira – Quando?

- Terça feira – ela respondeu a contragosto. Mas afinal, ele não poderia fazer nada... Ou podia? – Eu não quero nem ver... AH NÃO! O "gorduchinho da Petuninha" vai estar lá ajudando também!

_- Quem? – _Os quatro marotos perguntaram em uníssono

_- Gorduchinho da Petúnia –_ ela respondeu, com um meio sorriso maroto – É assim que minha irmã chama o noivo. O pior é que eu tenho que aturar esses apelidinhos ridículos sem rir. E vou ter que me agüentar pela semana inteira... ele vai ficar por lá!

- Não tenho a mínima idéia de como você consegue – Remo declarou, limpando as lagrimas dos olhos – É o apelido mais fofo que eu já vi na minha vida!

Os cinco continuaram conversando até o trem parar e Lily declarar que tinha que pegar sua bagagem na cabine ao lado. Ela se despediu dos quatro marotos sem ver o sorriso de plano que se formava nos lábios de um deles. Mais precisamente o que usava óculos e tinha os cabelos rebeldes.

_NA CASA DOS EVANS..._

- Sua aberração – Petúnia gritava de algum lugar do quarto dela – Eu já disse que não quero essas tranqueiras aqui!

Atirou pela escada uma pilha de revistas que pertenciam a Lily, que por sua vez não entendia nada.

- Eu nem sei do que você está falando, sua imbecil – Lily ajeitou as revistas com um aceno discreto da varinha – Acho que foi o papai que colocou minhas revistas no seu quarto por engano, ok?

- Eu não quero saber – Petúnia estava no topo da escada, Valter segurando seus ombros – Não quero saber das suas anormalidades por aqui. Pelo menos não na frente do meu Pituchinho!

- Petúnia, me desculpe! Eu coloquei o Semanário das Bruxas ali por engano – A Sra. Evans disse com calma – Elas nem estavam te atrapalhando querida. Era só tirar e colocar no quarto da Lily...

- Nem que eu fosse anormal – Petúnia exclamou e Valter deu um risinho de apoio – Já disse que não entro naquele quarto nem por decreto!

A fervorosa discussão foi interrompida pelo som da discreta campainha. Lily declarou que não podia atender e a Sra. Evans fez isso por ela.

Lily estava preparando o almoço (magicamente, claro), quando ouviu sua mãe dizendo às suas costas:

- Querida, olhe quem nos resolveu fazer uma visita – Lily viu quem menos esperava ver. Tiago Potter estava parado na cozinha – Seu namorado foi muito gentil ao se oferecer para ajudar...

- Quem?

- Ah, meu amor! Não brinque assim – Tiago se aproximou dela e lhe deu um selinho – Odeio quando você faz isso...

- Eu disse pra você que dava conta do recado – Lily lançou um olhar de "eu te mato" quando sua mãe desviou o olhar – Não precisava ter se incomodado...

- Mas eu resolvi fazer uma surpresa – Tiago piscou-lhe o olho, maroto e conjurou um buquê de flores, entregando-o à sra. Evans – Quase me esqueci...

- É muita gentileza a sua!

- Gentileza até demais, mamãe – Lily disse, mas a Sra. Evans parecia não estar ouvindo.

- Por que não leva suas coisas até o quarto da Lily – ela disse, docemente – Vão ter que dormir no mesmo quarto... a Petúnia não vai querer dormir com a Lily...

- Coisas? Mesmo quarto – Lily perguntou, atordoada, a ela mesma quando Tiago saiu no encalço de sua mãe – AH MEU MERLIM!

Lily havia acrescentado a contragosto um prato a mais na mesa. Petúnia arregalou os olhos quando ouviu a mãe declarar que aquele era o namorado de Lily. A ruiva não pôde deixar de sorrir ao ver que havia uma pontinha de inveja do olhar da irmã, mas logo estava se repreendendo. Porque, por mais lindo que fosse, era o Potter.

Lily comeu rápido ao ver que Tiago já havia terminado. Declarou a sua mãe que ia mostrar os arredores ao moreno e saiu de casa puxando o moreno pelos pulsos.

- O que diabos você está fazendo na minha casa – ela perguntou quando virou a esquina – Potter, você tem idéia do que acabou de fazer?

- Lily, foi só uma mentirinha – ele declarou, fazendo cara de coitado – é que você me pareceu... tão triste ao dizer que tinha que agüentar sua irmã...

- Mas e você não ia para casa – Lily se espantou ao fazer essa pergunta – Quer dizer... sua mãe devia estar esperando por você...

- Ela não se importou, quando soube que era por uma boa causa – Tiago deu-lhe a segunda piscadela do dia – E o Sirius ficou lá em casa... eles nem vai sentir minha falta...

- Mas isso não vem ao caso! Potter, você acha que eu sou o que – Lily pôs as mãos na cintura, estreitando os olhos – Eu não posso continuar com essa mentira! Eu não suporto você e você não me suporta! Não vê que minha mãe vai pensar...

- Eu tenho uma proposta para te fazer. Mas escute até que eu tenha terminado – Tiago disse, quando viu que a ruiva abriu a boca para protestar – Vamos esquecer as nossas brigas, vamos esquecer a nossa birra na escola. Por favor, Lily! Eu só quero te ajudar.

- Promete que então voltaremos ao que era antes na escola – Lily o olhou, e Tiago resistiu em falar "não" – Promete?

- Mas que você fique sabendo que vamos ter que fingir que namoramos – Tiago a olhava. Seu corpo parecia ter corrido por uns cinqüenta quilômetros – Com beijos e tudo o mais...

- Sim, meu amor – Lily o beijou de leve. Ele sentiu que poderia correr mais cinqüenta quilômetros se quisesse.

A fase um do seu plano estava completa.

Lily entrou em casa puxando Tiago pela mão. Deparou-se com a lastimável cena de uma tentativa frustrada de amasso no sofá. Valter estava em cima de Petúnia e parecia que ia mata-la com tanta gordura. Lily segurou o riso olhando para Tiago e os dois subiram silenciosamente para o quarto da ruiva.

- Entendeu o que eu quero dizer quando eu digo que a odeio – Lily fechou a porta atrás de si, reparando mais em sua mão – Aliança, Tiago?

- Acho que me exaltei quando vi os dois no sofá – Tiago ruborizou e Lily riu – Acho que isso aqui precisa de alguns pequenos feitiços...

O quarto ficou um pouco maior. Sim, eles precisavam de um pouco mais de espaço. Não que o quarto na fosse grande, mas com um colchão grande e um malão a mais ficou praticamente intransitável. Depois que Tiago baixou a varinha, ele se aproximou dela e a beijou como nunca tinha feito.

Ela correspondia, mas no meio do beijo, se soltou:

- Não precisamos fingir aqui, Tiago – ela ofegava – Meus pais não estão em casa e Petúnia e Valter estão tentando alguma coisa a mais no tapete da sala...

- Lily, eu disse para esquecer Hogwarts e as nossas brigas lá – ele respondeu, sentando-se ao lado dela – Essa semana vai ser diferente de tudo que já experimentamos, certo? Esqueça que eu sou o arrogante e galinha e o caramba que você fala que eu sou. Por favor... somente essa semana...

Como não houve resposta, ele voltou a beija-la. Ela não fez objeção nenhuma. Abraçou-o pelo pescoço e o puxou para mais perto. Era assim que era a Lily que Tiago sempre imaginou.

Depois do beijo, ele a abraçou e começou a acariciar os cabelos ruivos da sua amada. Era assim que era o Tiago dos sonhos de Lily. Ela lhe sorriu, e sorrindo adormeceu.

Uma hora depois, a porta do quarto de Lily se abriu, revelando uma Sra. Evans olhando com ternura para Tiago. Ele deixou Lily cuidadosamente apoiada no travesseiro e saiu do quarto, a Sra. Evans lhe sorria abertamente:

- Gosto do seu jeito, rapaz – ela declarou, enquanto desciam para a cozinha – Você parece gostar realmente dela...

- Desde o quarto ano – ele revelou, por fim – mas ela só foi me enxergar agora...

- Eu era igualzinha... não sei de onde saiu o jeito de Petúnia – ela comentou vagamente e acrescentou ao ver a cara de atordoado do garoto – Eu os encontrei na maior... hum... sacanagem no sofá. Sei que eles também se gostam, mas podiam respeitar um pouco mais...

- Vimos o "amasso" na sala quando chegamos – Acho que eles nem perceberam quando chegamos...

- Com certeza que não – A Sra. Evans afirmou, com uma risadinha marota – Só foram perceber que estavam no pântano quando a lama lhes bateu no pescoço... O Sr. Evans ficou lívido. Acho que o sermão vai ser longo...

Tiago ficou em silencio "CENTO E CINQÜENTA PONTOS PARA A GRIFINÓRIA", Tiago pensou, logo depois da sua sogrinha lhe pedir ajuda com os pratos e ele fazer um aceno com a varinha, fazendo os pratos pararem em seus lugares na mesa.

Ele subiu para acordar Lily alguns minutos depois, ouviu fragmentos da bronca que sua cunhada e entrou no quarto de Lily com um sorriso. A ruiva estava dormindo como um anjo em sua cama. E ele ficou observando a paz que ela transmitia. Desejou que eles pudessem se relacionar bem como estavam se relacionando, e não percebeu que uma estrela cadente passava riscando o céu. Desejos sinceros costumam ser atendidos.

Desceram par o jantar um pouco mais tarde, depois que Tiago acordou Lily. Petúnia e Valter ainda estavam um pouco sem graça pelo que havia acontecido, e Tiago comemorava internamente pelos pontos que estava ganhando com a família da ruiva.

A Páscoa se passou pacificamente, mas é claro que o episódio da sacanagem do sofá ainda não tinha sido esquecido. O Sr. Evans estava sendo bem caloroso com Tiago. Eles passaram boa parte do dia arrumando a garagem com feitiços (Acho que está explicado por que os Dursley não gostavam dos Potter) e comendo chocolates.

Segunda feira foi o dia de Lily e Tiago andarem pelo bairro de mãos dadas e fazer compras para a festa enquanto Valter e Petúnia arrumavam e limpavam a casa. Aquilo tinha sido o castigo perfeito para eles, pois Lily e Tiago poderiam terminar a limpeza em um piscar de olhos se quisessem. O tempo livre da tarde dos dois foi usado para tomar sorvete e sentar debaixo de uma arvore no parque. Os dois estavam radiantes, mesmo que não revelassem um ao outro.

Terça-feira foi um dia completamente diferente. Lily acordou Tiago com beijos e carinhos. Ele a puxou para si, mas não a beijou, alegando não ter escovado os dentes. Ela riu.

- Você está tirando proveito da minha situação – ele disse, quando ela beijou-lhe o pescoço – Mas isso vai ter desconto...

- Ah, quero só ver – Ela disse, e quando viu, estava embaixo de Tiago – Olha... Preste bem atenção... meu pai pegou a minha irmã numa situação parecida...

- Eu estou com a minha consciência limpa do que vou fazer – ele alegou pomposamente, sem sair de cima da ruiva – Agora vamos ao que interessa...

Ele esticou as mãos e começou a fazer cócegas em Lily. Tinha ouvido uma vez, de Vick talvez, que a ruiva tinha cócegas até nas mãos. E ele tirou proveito da situação. Não do jeito que queria, mas ele tinha que ganhar os sogros!

Lágrimas escorriam dos olhos da ruiva e ele fazia mais e mais cócegas. Ela quando tinha fôlego, dava uns tapinhas no moreno, mas ele era muito mais forte que ela.

Tiago só parou quando a ruiva teve que levantar correndo e ir em direção ao banheiro, se contorcendo toda. Tiago riu da situação da ruiva.

Ela voltou para o quarto alguns minutos depois, ainda afogueada e rindo como boba. Ele a abraçou, e ela se jogou em cima dele:

- Eu te amo – os dois disseram ao mesmo tempo. E não consideraram aquilo como parte da farsa.

Arrumaram a decoração da casa em um instante, mesmo sem magia, como pediu o Sr. Evans. Era para não destratar a habilidade de Petúnia e Valter. Lily e Tiago concordaram divertidos. Ora Lily fazia o cabelo de Petúnia ficar azul, ora Tiago fazia Valter roncar como porco ao invés de falar. Passaram a manhã aos risinhos. O almoço foi feito por Lily e Petúnia, enquanto Tiago e Valter arrumaram a mesa. A Sra. Evans acordou tarde na manhã do aniversário dela, mas mesmo assim ficou surpresa ao ver o almoço prontinho sem ela ter que mexer um dedo, como tinha que fazer sempre. Sorria radiante às filhas e aos genros.

- Oh, esse é o melhor dia da minha vida – ela comentou à mesa, depois de uma boa garfada de carne com batatas – Vocês são perfeitos!

Tiago viu sua felicidade murchar ao perceber que o Domingo já se acabava. Ele e Lily ficaram deitados nos jardins, vendo as primeiras estrelas piscarem no céu que escurecia com o passar dos minutos.

Ele fez questão de guardar cada momento na memória, pois tinha quase certeza de que nunca mais iriam voltar, e nunca mais se repetiriam tampouco.

Ouviu um risinho baixo ao seu lado, e se deu conta de que estava de olhos fechados assim que os abriu.

- Do que está rindo – ele perguntou para Lily, que agora não se continha – Eu tenho tanta cara de besta assim?

- Você estava com cara de quem estava sonhando – disse ela, ficando séria de repente – De olhos fechados e com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

- Estava pensando que os dias que eu passei com você nunca mais voltarão – ele disse, sem se dar conta do que estava dizendo – Mas que foram maravilhosos, mesmo sendo apenas uma mentira.

- Shhh... não diga isso – Lily pôs o dedo indicador nos lábios dele – Você não é idiota como eu pensei que fosse, e se provou uma ótima companhia nessa semana.

- Mas Lily, você não compreende – ele ficou em silencio, fechou os olhos dolorosamente – Podemos ser amigos de agora em diante então?

Ele sorriu ao ver que ela assentiu. Ela não deixou ele ver a tristeza em seus olhos, pois ela os fechou vagarosamente, sentindo um beijo em seu rosto. Ficaram até tarde da noite conversando sobre corujas, guerras e filhos, e nem repararam que a madrugada já ia alta quando se levantaram da grama.

Deitaram-se em silêncio em seus respectivos colchões. Ela na cama, e ele no chão. Ele desejou boa noite à ela, que fingiu que estava dormindo para não demonstrar a ele que estava chorando.

Tinha sido uma das melhores semanas de sua vida, das mais divertidas também. Eles fizeram muitas coisas que ela ainda não tinha feito e coisas que ela não pensava que Tiago poderia gostar de fazer. Brincaram na chuva gelada, sem medo de ficarem resfriados. Divertiram-se jogando um jogo trouxa até tarde da noite. Pegaram flores no parque e levaram para casa, conversaram sobre vários assuntos. Ela nunca imaginou que Tiago gostasse de fazer coisas que ela gostava. Nem imaginava que ele conhecia tantos assuntos. A verdade é que se ocupara em imaginar o quanto obtuso ele era. Adormeceu alguns minutos depois, com os pensamentos circulando sem parar em sua mente.

Ela acordou naquele dia que parecia tão cinzento:

- Vamos, Lily! Estamos atrasados – Tiago sussurrou ao ouvido dela – Não arrumamos nossos malões ainda!

- Nossa! Me esqueci completamente – Lily levantou-se de um salto, batendo com a mão na testa – Não sei o que seria de mim se você não estivesse aqui, meu am...

- Amor? Não se esqueça de que é hoje que acaba o nosso acordo – ele lhe sorriu, mas nem ele mesmo se convenceu de que fosse um sorriso verdadeiro – Quero só ver se você me chamar de "amor" em Hogwarts...

Ela riu-se da idéia. Não seria nada mal. Mas quem lhe garantiria que ele não ia voltar a ser o arrogante e galinha Potter de sempre?

- Eu garanto – ela percebeu que falara alto. Tinha que acabar com aquela mania de falar de seus pensamentos em voz alta – Não pretendo voltar a ser idiota como era antes...

- Tiago eu... Foi apenas essa semana – Lily não sabia o quanto tinha falado, e virou-se para seu malão fazendo uma careta – Você tinha me prometido, lembra?

- Às vezes a memória esquece o que acha conveniente que a gente não precise lembrar – ele disse, num tom triste que fez o coração de Lily pulsar, ameaçando quebrar em mil pedacinhos a qualquer hora – Me desculpe, eu estava tão habituado com a sua presença que...

- Entendo você perfeitamente – ela disse, num tom distante. Sentou-se no malão para fecha-lo e saiu do quarto.

Ele entrou na "cabine dos Marotos" com um sorriso nos lábios. Tinha quase certeza de que não tinha sido nem um pouco convincente ao dizer que tinha sido uma semana divertida, e só.

Não se convencia mais de nada depois que se separaram. Não via colorido em nada depois que sentiu a falta dela. Sabia que ela também não estava no seu normal, pois ela já quase não sorria.

Qual dos dois venceria o orgulho primeiro e iria pedir para que vivessem mais uma semana que nem aquela? E outra, e outra e mais outra...

Ela simplesmente ligou sua vida no "automático". Não era mais tão rabugenta, verdade, sorria sempre quando via Tiago e alegava firmemente que a semana que passaram juntos serviu para que crescessem. Nada mais.

Mas Alice e Vick sabiam que não era bem aquilo, que Lily sempre negava as coisas até a morte. Mas que naquela cabecinha insana as coisas mudavam totalmente de lugar. Conheciam a amiga ruiva por sete anos inteiros para não saberem quando ela sentia a falta de algo. E esse algo, ou melhor, alguém, era Tiago.

Mas as duas resolveram não tentar nada daquela vez, somente para dar uma variada. Sempre que tentavam dar uma de Marotas, acabavam ferrando tudo.

Era tudo simplesmente simples para Lily: Ela amava Tiago. Não como o fedelho idiota que sempre fora, mas como a pessoa por dentro, com tanta força e tanta magia. Apaixonara-se pela maneira que ele via as coisas, sempre com um sorriso e uma brincadeira.

Levava as coisas com naturalidade, sabia que havia algo errado com ela, suas amigas e o resto da escola também. Mas agia como sempre achara melhor agir: ficar quieta no seu canto, sem mexer sequer um dedo. Sempre achou que seria melhor. Para não se machucar.

Depois de três traumas, do terceiro ao quinto ano, prometeu que nunca mais ia amar ninguém. Pois sempre que o fazia acabava sendo usada, e sempre se ferrava. Foi assim que conseguiu conquistar o coração do maroto Tiago. Assim não foi "assim". Porque ela, fugindo, negando, estapeando, xingando... Deixou o Maroto indignado (como poderia existir alguém em Hogwarts que resistisse a ele --' ? Coisas assim...) e o fez insistir e insistir, tudo pelo orgulho ferido.

Mas depois de um tempo o que era apenas um desafio virou uma obsessão, seguida por paixão. E foi assim, que Tiago apaixonou-se e não foi correspondido. Não, até onde sabia...

Estamos na parte em que Lily se vê mais do que desesperada, e não agüenta mais se ver sofrendo, nem ela e nem ele. Estava cansada de se sentir vazia sem um motivo grande para se sentir assim. As vezes é preciso arriscar, para sabermos se somos merecedores daquilo que queremos.

Resumindo: ela não estava agüentando ficar longe do amor de sua vida (podia não o ser, mas ela adotara internamente esse título ao maroto) e precisava vê-lo de cinco em cinco minutos. Ou em cada troca de aula, e se pudesse, fazer alguma gracinha para que ele a notasse.

Mas houve um dia em que se rendeu. Já passava da meia noite e ela estava (fingindo) fazer ronda no castelo. Ouviu um barulho perto da cozinha, e viu uma cabeça emergir do nada, como se fosse conjurada. Ela não se conteve:

- Tiago! – ela gritou e saiu correndo pelo corredor abraçando-o

- L-Lily? O que aconteceu – Ele perguntou atordoado ao ver que ela chorava – Foi o Snape não foi?

Lily abanou a cabeça, negando. Ela chorava baixinho, e ele, deixando a capa da invisibilidade escorregar até o chão, ajeitou ela.

- Eu não agüento mais Tiago – Ela declarou, depois que ele seguiu à uma passagem secreta – Não sei mais fingir que está tudo bem...

- Do que você está falando Lil's? – ele a apertou um pouco mais, quando um pensamento passou pela sua cabeça – Não entendi muito bem...

- Tiago, não se faça de idiota – ela o apertou mais. Se continuassem assim, em breve sentiriam-se como espinhas – não consigo mais fingir que sou indiferente a você...

- Você está dizendo que... – Tiago piscou, não podendo coçar os olhos – Que está gostando de mim?

- Sim, eu não posso fugir mais – Lily declarou, olhando no fundo dos olhos dele – Eu aprendi a gostar de você na semana que se passou, e aprendi que não sei mais viver longe de você. E percebi que não gosto nem um pouco da idéia de ver você com outra garota

- Não sabe o quanto eu esperei para ouvir isso – ele disse vagamente antes de encostar seu nariz ao dela, e virar o rosto lentamente para dar inicio a um beijo leve e calmo, mas que podia derrubar um muro de ódio se fosse preciso.

Tiago devia tudo à família de Lily.

N/A: é... Não está tão ruim. Para ser outra idéia maluca (dessa vez eu estava tomando banho) até que ficou legal. Espero realmente que tenha agradado! BEIJOOOOS o.Ó

Ps: Nem custa nada apertar o famoso, o mais citado, querido e amado botãozinho roxo ali ó... Comenta vai... ó.ò

Malfeito Feito+


End file.
